Battle of identity
by xxdeedeexx
Summary: Mukuro-sensei and Hibari certainly have one thing in common:the strong desire to dominate and monopolise their uke's heart...based on high-school/sensei love!rated m in later chaps...Muku x tsu,and Hib x Goku-other couples hinted!
1. Chapter 1 : Alluring words

**Hey guys :)**

**I'm just trying out an idea for this fanfic , if you liked it ...please review...ill continue...**

**Disclaimer: To khr , all goes to the owner...**

**Oh , how I wish...I owned khr**

**Mukuro x Tsuna , Hibari x Gokudera**

"Sawada Tsunayoshi...you will be mine..."

A red light shone in the darkness, Tsuna dared to step closer...

It was a distant voice, whispering alluringly into Tsuna's ear. He shivered in his sleep, stirring from side to side on his bed. With a loud gasp, he rose, knocking his bed lamp aside. Tsuna scratched his brown hair puzzedly his wide, brown eyes searched the looming shadows of his room. He let out a wide yawn, stretching his arms to the ceiling.

It was another nightmare for him; it never revealed the identity of the whisperer.

It was a battle of the identity.

Soft blankets slid off his small figure as he strode towards the closed curtain. As he pulled it apart, he observed dawn peeking through the gaps, uncertain to see its victim's reaction.

But Tsuna only smiled: he loved the light.

* * *

Tsuna's POV...

I greeted the students this morning hesitantly, and a nervous shuffle among the students caught my attention. I shrugged it off my shoulders with a confident smile. I readjusted my glasses above my nose to regain any distracted attention of students.

"Good morning..." I squeaked.

After all, teenagers didn't scare me. I fumbled with my keys, quivering with unknown nervousness.

"Forgot where the toilet is, Sensei? ... shehehe." A blonde teenager snided.

They whispered amongst each other, pointing and sneering at me. I widened my eyes at the brown stain on my shirt. A deep red blush spread along my cheeks. Time ticked by, but I continued to fidget by straightening out my shirt.

Chocolate must have spilt on my shirt...

A loud bang on a desk announced itself across the jeering students. They all turned spontaneously with a startled expression. A silver-haired teenager cleared his throat as his hand motioned for me to continue. I couldn't help but notice a skull-chained necklace shimmering in the sunlight as he flicked his fingers towards them. Gokudera-kun's aura was of a fearless and determined teenager, with no boundaries or rules to obtain him from reaching his goal. Plus, he was rather beautiful...

I pinched myself under the desk, thoughts like these were forbidden in the classroom...

"You were saying, Sensei...?" He tilted his head daringly towards the hushed students.

"As I was saying..."

And so the day began.

...

A bell rang across the classroom, students bolted upright and it gained the attention that I was pleading for only minutes before. They sprinted out of the classroom, murmuring and bidding farewell to each other. I sighed and placed my folders neatly on top of each other; my day wasn't the best. The rude, male teenagers of this school had no respect for any teachers. I gripped the side of the table fiercely, battling the surge of dizziness. A firm hand grabbed me across the waist, concerned green eyes reflected my frightened plain features.

"Sensei, are you alright?" Gokudera whispered softly. His hands gripped tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to his soft, curved lips.

"Eto... I'm fine, thank you." I replised as I gently pushed him aside and tripped, he reluctantly let go. He slung his bag around his shoulders, before Gokudera smiled goofily.

I covered my face in the palm of my hands; this was not good...

...

For weeks, Gokudera followed me across school, aiding me with my folders or eating with me during lunch. I laughed loudly at most times, blushed at some, and cringed at others. He told stories of mafia in Italy, his old home. The bloody and gruesome stories made me stop eating my lunch, but Gokudera offered to finish it. His eyes were the most attractive, the tranquility of his eyes seemed to deceive his true personality of determination and stubbornness. Gokudera's silver hair shimmered in the sunlight, making girls from the opposite school squeal loudly. He'd glare at them, before ruffling my hair and stating how cute I was.

Soon winter approached, and the mornings grew colder and less formidable to walk in. I rubbed my gloves together, blowing in huge puffs and giggling to myself at the absurdity of how young I was acting. A tap on my shoulder caused to me to jump, knocking my head against a branch.

"Ah, principal...good morning!" I smiled heartily towards the elderly man. He nodded his head roughly and motioned me to his office. I wiped my nose against my shirt, acknowledging the pinkness of my cheeks and my tousled spiky hair blowing with the wind in the window.

The principal's office was a huge office, decorated with gold and red emblems along its interior. Expensive pots and plants stood lonely at each corner of the room.

"We have a new teacher..." He interrupted in an authoritive tone. I was a bit disturbed at his sudden indignant tone, so I tilted my head in confusion. He stepped aside to reveal a tall, handsome man. His raven-coloured hair was tied in a tight ponytail, spiked at an odd direction...almost like a pineapple.

I resisted the urge to giggle, but I immediately pursed my lips due to the principal's acid-stare.

"Good morning, my name is Mukuro..." He bowed formally. I stood frozen, awed at the intensity of his sharp and arrogant features .The stranger merely gazed at me with narrowed electrifying, blue eyes and smirked . I rubbed my eyes and repositioned my scarf along my neck.

The principal noticed my frozen and blushing state, so he offered the man for another quick tour.

As the man strode past me, his leather jacket brushed against my shivering arm.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi..." He whispered with a shadowed face.

I swivelled my head towards his back in shock, too afraid to answer.

And so the battle began.

**Beta'd by my wonderful beta- UKELICIOUS :)**

**So guys , if you liked it and want me to continue...please review...I'm just trying out this idea lol**

**Any criticism is welcomed...except not TOO harsh hehe**


	2. Chapter 2 : A blurted confession

**Hey guys! , thanks for your excellent reviews ! , heres the story...**

**I warn you , I'm going with the flow for this story XD so please bear with me**

**thank yoouu!**

**-BETAD BY UKELICIOUS-**

* * *

Tsuna bit the end of his pen distractedly; he merely mumbled responses to students who shot him curious looks and disturbed his reverie. The students didn't care one bit ,as another man other than cute Tsuna-sensei was currently getting used to their ancient school. Thus the rushing girls outside his office that wanted to at least catch a glimpse of this rumored, good-looking fugitive.

Little did they know...

* * *

TSUNA POV

I stood on the edge of the pavillion, trying not to look conspicuous. Not wanting to meet any narrowed eyes, I stared at the tall clock tower in the middle of the school. Gokudera-kun placed a warm hand on my shoulder caringly, concern flickered in his eyes as he sat down.

He yawned and threw his bag to his side carelessly. In the corner of my eye, I admired the breeze brushing his silver strands of hair against his eyes. When he saw me looking, he blushed and coughed loudly.

"Sensei...are you alright?" ,He spoke softly as he munched into his apple, letting a strand of juice trail down his pale cheek.

"U-Umm, yes...I-I think," I stammered wildly, attempting to ease off any tension in the air. Gokudera-kun ate the remaining flesh of the apple, throwing the core aside.

"Pick that up, students are not permitted to ruin the school grounds..." ,A masculine voice approached dauntingly towards us.

Gokudera-kun closed his eyes, allowing the sunlight to spill over his lean body.

"Or what...?", He bravely declared to no one in particular.

I looked behind me, gulping at the shadows that veiled the disciplinary committee's president.

The sound of the president clenching a metal object disturbed me, so I tugged at Gokudera's shirt, wiping off any bits of grass left on my shirt.

"I'll bite you to death..."

Gokudera widened his eyes in astonishment, and he blushed as he rushed to stand up. Through this process, he tripped and landed on his face besides Hibari's polished shoes. A loud groan was muffled against the ground; I ran to Gokudera's side, but Hibari placed a tonfa in front of me.

Hibari glared at me, running his cold eyes down my usual, tousled appearance. My eyes were blood shot from the lack of sleep, and a sense of guiltiness filled my insides.

He pushed Gokudera away and continued his daily patrol across the pavilion. Hibari's proud red banner that was stitched to the loose black coat ,clung effortlessly to his shoulders as he expertly weaved through the sport games that occurred.

"A dangerous man, for a dangerous job." Gokudera scoffed loudly, shaking his head. He pretended to wipe sweat across his forehead, not noticing that Hibari had turned his head toward him one last time.

When he noticed my frozen gaze at something in the window, he immediately stopped laughing and frowned deeply.

Mukuro casually walked across the field, smirking at the fuming men and flustered girls. His mere presence seemed to make my heart beat faster, and he was so handsome...

He tilted his head towards Gokudera's protective hand on my shoulder, and looked away with a devilish grin.

"Sensei...let's go!"

I nodded my head dreamily, a tinge of red was painted on my cheeks.

The rest of the day went smoothly; I forgot to eat my lunch so I accepted Gokudera's delicious sushi.

While I was eating, he brushed a piece of rice stuck to my cheek away. A striking image of Mukuro gazing at me adoringly flashed in my head. But I shook it off with a rueful smile. Gokudera, sensing this, lifted my chin to meet his beautiful eyes.

I observed how distracted Gokudera seemed , he fidgeted with his bento cloth , or even drummed his fingers impatiently agains the chair.

Finally a sigh of great despair escaped his lips.

"Sensei...I love you."

My mouth gaped into a wide O.

Oh no, oh no...

"Sensei! I'm sorry!" He called out desperately – suddenly aware of his blurted confession.

"Gokudera- kun, I can't..." ,A voice barely recognizable came from me.

He whipped his head towards me angrily, pushing my figure against the wall .

What happened next was beyond my expectations...

Gokudera roughly kissed me, pushing his tongue deep within my mouth, panting loudly and licking spit that drooled from my lips. Anger flashed in his eyes, and in deep regret for his actions, he slammed the door behind him.

My back slid against the wall, muddled feelings whirled in my mind...I had hurt Gokudera.

But did I love him?

No...I shook my head wildly.

Tears ran down my cheeks as the reality of the situation sunk in. I sank my head into my knees, hugging it for tightly for much needed comfort.

I closed my eyes in thought, imagining the moon as it illuminated the vast classroom.

* * *

Gokudera continued to race along the corridors, weaving in and out between the doors. His bag painfully banged against his tensed shoulders, and his legs trembled as he sprinted for a place to think.

He remembered Tsuna-sensei's widened eyes, frightened at Gokudera's repulsive and forceful actions. Guilt filled his heart, and regret clouded his eyes.

He'd confessed to Tsuna-sensei in the worst possible manner. Tears brimmed in his eyes, and there was the constant temptation to punch the nearest door that passed him, but a threatnening presence nearby stopped him.

Gokudera pushed open the doors to the school rooftop, taking a huge breath of fresh air before landing on his knees with a thud. He sobbed uncontrollably into his torn jacket, blaming himself for every event in his life.

Emotions did that to him. It made him blame himself for everything that had occurred in his 17 years of life. From his mother's death to Tsuna's terrified expression.

Through his tears, he saw a handkerchief decorated with cute animals thrown into his face. He accepted it with gratitude and wiped away his tears. The stranger turned and walked off, leaving Gokudera's hunched figure in the corner to sob.

Before the stranger had left, Gokudera caught a glimpse of a red banner stitched to a black coat as a sign of authority.

"Hibari-san?" Gokudera gaped through a teary vision.

Hibari merely tilted his head, before snorting and closing the door behind him.

* * *

TSUNA POV

For days, Gokudera's seat was empty. Female students who 'admired' Gokudera, often gossiped about his awaited return. I clutched my folders distractedly,in pretense of not hearing their loud conversation.

"Ha-hee! I heard Gokudera-kun left to another school..." Haru-chan nervously said, chewing her manicured fingertips .

"Maybe, perhaps Tsuna-sensei would know?..." Kyoko-chan mumbled sweetly. She patted her hair again and continued to gaze into Haru's excited eyes.

The bell rang, making their hearts pound with joy for recess against their horrible and boring lesson.

They both turned in their seats to find Tsuna-sensei's podium empty.

Tsuna-sensei never left before others did.

Haru shrugged in response, gazing questioningly at Kyoko's worried eyes.

* * *

**_THANKS GUYS! PLEASE ENJOY! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3 : Glowing shadow

**Hey readers! , thanks for so far liking my story XD...**

**As for rated m-ess , I'm working on it , unfortunately it will take time**

**Thanks for reviewing **

* * *

Gokudera folded his arms in front of the intricately detailed door in anxiety. He drummed his fingers against his dull uniform- it was a nervous habit of his.

He let out a deep and long sigh, before knocking on the door rashly. A challenging and sad day awaited him, and he needed to get this job out of his mind. The list continued: apologies for Tsuna-sensei and gratitude towards his saviour on the rooftop.

He was a daring teenager attempting to knock on the lion's den...did he expect to come out alive? Or just disabled? Gokudera laughed inwardly, both outcomes had a strong likelihood.

Gokudera shut his eyes again and followed the doors as it split open to reveal a young guy peeking from behind the door. His funny hairstyle shivered, daring to poke Gokudera's face even from a distance away. Gokudera observed how ironed and well-uniformed he was dressed.

"Ah, Gokudera-san...how may I help you?" He asked softly. The vice-president looked behind him nervously and gazed at Gokudera with a faint blush.

"I've come to return this," Gokudera paused to reach into his pocket and retrieve a familiar handkerchief out .

The vice -president motioned for him to enter, immediately posing a dark expression when another pair of dark eyes were on him.

Gokudera gawked at the golden room of the disclipinary committee. There was an expensive, shiny and ancient rounded table in the corner, complimenting the red curtains that gave it a royal atmosphere. When he noticed the bright green couch in the middle, he cringed, even he knew the basics of interior designing.

In the corner of the room he saw a strange oak door, and he heard the slightest yawn behind him.

"I'm not in the mood..."

"Well, good morning to you, too, Hibari-san!" Gokudera grinned sarcastically. His smile slowly wavered when he acknowledged Hibari's tired, stony glare.

There was an awkward silence that followed, and Gokudera's heart thumped wildly.

"That expression doesn't suit you." Hibari mumbled in monotone. He yawned loudly again, raking his hands through his silky hair. Not a strand was out of place, Gokudera noted. Hibari was handsome, in the...dark and murderous way. His attacking movements were graceful and powerful and strong enough to throw you against a wall in an instant. A complete opposite to Tsuna-sensei. Tsuna-sensei was petite and had a gentle smile that would calm the angriest soul. His mere presence would immediately cease any problems and concerns. Gokudera let out a deep sigh of regret.

Hibari gestured a distracted Gokudera to come closer and then led him against a well decorated wall.

"Oh, and which expression does?" Gokudera averted his eyes sadly towards the ground. Not waiting for an answer, his heart raced wildly. He realised his vulnerable position, his back against the wall with Hibari towering above him.

But...why didn't he mind?

He was confused as to why he welcomed Hibari's dominating figure that almost towered above him.

Hibari's palm slammed against Gokudera's head, causing a loud ring to flow through his ears.

He leaned in, blowing sweet breath onto Gokudera's quivering lips. Slowly he connected his lips to his uke's, nipping his bottom lip roughly, causing a loud gasp to be heard. He hungrily lapped up a trickle of blood that ran down Gokudera's tightened chin.

"This one..."

Frozen in shock and muttering swear words, Gokudera stood shunned and the slightest bit happy. Hibari smirked at Gokudera's expected reaction.

"Che, sadistic bastard." Gokudera grumbled with a angry blush. A rush of new feelings over-took him. He leaned on the wall for a rest, something had changed, something _unwanted_ had arrived.

Unwanted new feelings...he wiped sweat off his forehead before loosening his tie.

Slowly he led himself out of the room, trying to cover the hint of a stagger in his knees.

Hibari smirked victoriously, before resting his head against the couch's arms to sleep.

Things never go unnoticed by Hibari ...

* * *

TSUNA POV

I gazed out of the window solemnly, not hearing the whispers that passed my figure...not even noticing the worried glances by teachers. Even the students had a slight sense of non-familiarity with my sad and robotic movements. Each time I pushed my glasses onto my nose, they would have a bright and happy features of my old-self returning, but then would silently groan when I continued restlessly with my speech.

While in my depressing reverie...

A silent creak of the door, it announced a dark presence. I turned my head fearfully, checking the reflection of the figure. My chin was tilted to the side, drawing my eyes along a pale jawline before resting it on a strangely coloured blue eyes that stared back equally surprised.

"You need some cheering up ..." Mukuro brought his face close to my ears, breathing the slightest bit onto my turned cheek , before smirking when he saw my shivered reaction.

I blushed, biting my lips to hide the ever-growing squeal inside my head.

"No, thank you..." I dared my eyes to properly gaze into his handsome, grinning face. I took a deep breath to fill my chest, looking aside in embarrassment.

Mukuro slid his eyes to the window of the door and purposefully leaned closer to me- obviously wanting to anger the narrowed green eyes hiding in the doorway.

Gokudera gritted his teeth, before running along the corridor

...

Around midday, my mobile rang. The guitar theme song of a famous actor called Byakuran echoed through the empty classroom. All the girls started whispering and stared at me stupendously. I supposed they were thinking, 'TSUNA-SENSEI'S INTO HIM?'

I admit, I'm a young teacher who loved watching the handsome actor...

Anyway, usually I turned my phone off before school and left it unnoticed in my bag until the end of the day. When it rang in class, I blushed and immediately ended it, hushing the students who began to point and my vibrating phone sock in my pocket.

"Shehe, Tsuna-sensei forgot to call his girlfriend...persistent, ain't she?"

"VVROOII! Turn that cellphone off before I CRUSH IT!" Squalo yelled determinedly with his feet thumping against the desk.

Kyoko and Haru shouted, "KYAA!"

"Ma-ma, Bel-san, leave Tsuna-sensei alone." Yamamoto calmly spoke with his famous, toothy grin.

I nodded at Yamoto with a thankful smile, finally remembering how to switch the phone off.

My brother could wait...

KNOCK-KNOCK

I calmed down the class with a deathly glare before attending the door. There stood Gokudera, with his free hand tapping against his thigh and the other hand scratching his head. His eyes seemed rueful and turned a darker green in the dim corridor.

"Tsuna-sensei, I'm sorry." He whispered with a tint of red against his pale skin.

I smiled and brushed my hand against his sweaty palm leaning on the door before hustling him into class.

KNOCK KNOCK

A slight sense of irritation was noticed by my students, so I acknowledged the intruder with a silent glare of hatred. The exams were coming up, and I couldn't allow them to stray away from their assigned task...

Students shrugged and howled into their presumed conversations at lunch.

Oh dear, too late.

I hunched towards the door, rubbing my eyes at the weariness that overwhelmed me at that particular moment.

But my hopes were short-lived, because my scream of distress was covered by a familiar fur-coat.

The familiar youthful smile that emitted handsome rays across the bored classroom, the familiar blond hair that was stylishly placed against his ears. The eyes that seemed to peek right into your soul...

"Onee-cfaaannn" ( Oniichaan!)

"Hey lil bro! You've grown... " Dino paused one-sidedly, analysing my frail figure crushed against his coat, " ...taller!"

Female students rolled their eyes, and I couldn't help but to join them.

He rubbed his cheeks against my own, ignoring the widened stares of the awed students. They were awed at the comparison between the so-called brothers.

I pushed him through the door, giving a grateful smile towards Gokudera and Yamamoto, who attempted to bring the class to a mere hush.

Dino smiled at Haru and Kyoko, waving briefly before resting his arms against my neck .

Once in the corridor, I dragged Dino's tired body across to my office, not noticing Mukuro's curious eyes on Dino.

"What do you think you're doing?" I shoved his hands against the wall angrily. He had disrupted my class, and I felt angry at his stupidity and rudeness. I was the youngest brother in our family, brought up behind his glowing shadow. I sighed loudly, scratching my ears indignantly. Dino watched me with slight interest, before continuing his journey of buttons on his shining mobile. Embarassment tinged my cheeks , as compared to my mobile , this phone was the latest.

"You didn't return my calls. Don't you think I would be worried?" He replied softly but with guilt. For a brief second, he looked up, before continuing with his highly secret text conversation. Dino, my brother, was a model who worked in Italy. I've never seen him model or have paparazzi crowd over him like bees. But he mentioned doing it for a special magazine, a cooking magazine I convinced myself. He loved cooking, although he nearly burnt down the house trying to boil water.

Meet my brother, world...

I sighed and shut my eyes, relieveing my stress in one deep breath. When my eyes searched for Dino's figure, I found him eagerly staring at a posing person in the distance.

"Tsuna I think I've..."

"Uh-oh." I whispered. This situation had happened before, it only occurred when his brother had ...

-"Fallen in love at first sight!"

I couldn't help but bang my head against the nearest wall. Slowly, I dared my feet closer to where his neck was craning to look at.

Gokudera-kun was smoking, his hunched figure against the ceiling with a sad and confused face. Suddenly, Yamamoto patted Gokudera on the back, ignoring Gokudera's yell of insults. It was a new friendship, and a smile tugged on my lips. I pointed to him with reluctance, but Dino prodded towards another figure, walking towards another building... his red banner proudly flowing with the wind...

"HIEE!"

My brother dragged his love-shaped eyes away from his new love and gazed at Tsuna with excitement protruding from his body.

"L-Little bro, you know him?"

"Hibari-san!"

As if his name being heard, Hibari narrowed his eyes at an office building with hatred. He grunted with annoyance and continued his patrol around the corner. Today I noticed , he seemed extra annoyed and filled with an even darker essence of hatred.

* * *

"Ma-ma, Gokudera-kun, don't make a girl cry like that..." Yamamoto smiled at his stubborn friend.

"Teme!" Gokudera roared without any reason. A girl confessed to him. She felt no reason to accept his feelings, thrusting a pink package into his hand...and expecting him to accept it with open arms.

No, he wasn't like that...

Gokudera felt a warm comforting arm around his shoulder. His constant resistance against Yamamoto failed ,so he felt himself being dragged away from the school rooftop. But he couldn't shake off the feeling of someone watching him.

He could almost recognised the glare of hatred and blizzards sweeping through to where the two new friends stood.

"Hibari..." Gokudera muttered angrily.

* * *

**So , how was it? ...haha somehow I love how Dino is so vain!...**

**Thanks ****to my awesome beta...UKELICIOUS**


	4. Chapter 4 : Warmth

**Ok guys , next chapter ! Just wanted to thank my beta, REVIEWERS ( MAN I LOVE U GUYS!) , and my friend (your support ...is just awesome XD) ... This chapter has a hint of Byakuran and ( someone else ) , but I don't think I will go into depth much...that could be a different story I suppose ( Only if the couple is wanted to be furthered on). Alright then , I have a strong feeling that I'm focusing more on GokuxHibari , so next chap will be (hopefully more on Mukuro x Tsuna).**

**Review please!**

* * *

TSUNA POV

I admitted at that precise moment, that I had feelings for Mukuro-sensei. His movements enthralled me, and the simple expressions that he rarely gave to students were treasured not only by me, but by the female students.

There was a loud knock where I had banged my head against the table- and that was followed by a loud cry of numbing pain.

The constant click of my pen calmed me down, so I ogled out onto the lush pavilion. Rolling my chair right and left made me laugh, so I made more noise in my empty office-it gave me a soothing remedy for my aching stomach. I remembered when he placed his face close to mine, his lips only inches away from stealing away a kiss from the core of my soul.

My imagination took me to places daringly ...he would brush his lips against my collar, sucking a tiny amount of flesh that would redden my pale skin. I would groan pleasurably, breathing heavily and kissing the tips of his handsome ears.

A shudder tore through my body, I clutched my chest nervously and banged my head against the table again. The reason: I had developed a bright red blush, strong enough to make me dizzy with longing.

But a question nibbled the edges of my mind; did he realise how desperate I was for that kiss?

Or perhaps, he was playing with me...

The chair creaked and rolled as I sunk into it comfortably with a bored sigh. It was lunch time, and the students were running around with absolutely no worries in the world. In a way, I envied them...they didn't have to worry about writing reports or facing the grumpy older principal.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

I quickly jumped out of my seat and ran to the door, barely hiding the excitement that filled my eyes. As the door swung open, I groaned in disappointment -realizing that my persistent brother had visited me. Although, this time he had bruises all over his beautiful face. His gooey, brown eyes observed the room behind me and laughed with an obvious stagger as he strode in.

"Hey, little brother, guess what?"

Before the words escaped my lips, he answered for me.

"I followed the love of my life, he pushed me against the wall _erotically_...and placed a tonfa against my neck. Boy, was I scared..." Dino spoke in a childish manner. He waved his arms and replayed the 'loving' scene that had just occurred between Hibari and him.

"Oh, really? ...and what did _you learn from this_?" I yawned in an irritated tone. Another yawn threatened to escape, so I crossed my arms and leaned my hips against my desk.

"Well," he paused, slightly angry at how rude I was acting. "He's a dangerous fellow, _that's _for sure, but..."

There was a knowing silence as Dino shot me glances of anxiety and guilt. But the only thing heard was the sudden downpour of rain. It was as if stones of water were thrown mercilessly against the detailed-window pane. Even from this height, the sounds of students running for cover were heard.

When he sprawled his body against the dusty couch, I dabbed on some ointment, pressing it hard distractedly. My good-looking brother complained like a young child at how painful the ointment burned his skin. With complete ignorance, I continued to cause agony for my brother, purposefully pressing it so a lesson would be learnt.

Finally, Dino added with a mischievous grin, "But, he's got his eye on someone else."

In response, the items in the box of first aid ran across the ground. Cursing my inherited clumsiness, I chased after it, surprised at my brother's latest statement.

"Who?" I cried out in surprise as my knee rolled against a bandage roll.

I swivelled my body towards my brother eagerly...

To my annoyance, Dino was sound asleep.

* * *

Hayato Gokudera felt his forehead for a temperature, resting his tired arms against the stair banister for support. He had decided to stay after school, waiting for Yamamoto to finish his baseball practice. Suddenly another wave of nausea hit him, and he felt his forehead regretfully. The dizziness all began yesterday, when he decided to play soccer out in the cold night. He inhaled from his cigarette, letting the smoke disappear along with his piling stress. Gokudera touched his bracelet on his right hand delicately and kissed it with a smile. He yearned for comfort, something he lost during his childhood days. The warmth of someone he loved, the warmth of his sister's smile...

"_OI...Hayato!"_

"Bianchi." Gokudera called softly with a depressed tone.

He bit his lips angrily and wiped away a lonesome tear that ran along his cheek.

Crying over_ nothing_ was pathetic of him.

At the last minute, he decided to leave towards home. The cold rain thumping hard against his plain umbrella and made it seem harder to drag his legs into a step. It seemed that the pavilion ended for miles, but instead a few meters. A touch of his forehead proved that he was sick.

A huge wave of nausea surged through his body, so he placed his whole weight on a nearby pole for support. Soon, his hair dripped with cold water, staining his clothes with huge droplets.

He could no longer stand. He closed his eyes – convincing himself to take a few minutes to rest.

...

Gokudera fluttered his eyelashes when he realized his body was being carried. He muttered a word of gratitude, and a mocking chuckle ringed through his ears. But as time ticked by, he felt his whole body being twisted and thrown into a deep slumber.

Surprisingly, he couldn't help but repel the cold skin of his saviour.

...

The noises that encircled the room made him cringe with uncertainty.

He woke up to a warm, strong-smelling liquid that seeped down his dry throat. Gokudera reluctantly drank it, immediately feeling better when he tasted sweet honey. A sigh passed his lips hastily and he opened his eyes, allowing a trickle of the thick liquid to dribble down his chin. A slender hand swiftly wiped it off with a tip of a soft cloth. Slowly, he adjusted his composure to gain a better view of the stranger.

There was a shuffle of footsteps, and a long drawl of awaited silence.

"M-Mukuro-sensei?"

The handsome teacher smiled deviously; Hayato Gokudera's reactions and blushes certainly amused him.

"Kufufu, your friend here," the mysterious teacher pointed to the brooding Hibari in the corner, "insisted on staying until you woke up..."

On cue, Hibari grunted and strode to Gokudera's laying body, towering above him and placed a possessive hand on his forehead. Hibari's hand was cold, but this time- he welcomed it. He shut his eyes to ignore another wave of dizziness that contorted the room into beautiful designs.

The glare that was exchanged between the two parties was very obvious in the luminous room. Mukuro ran his eyes down Hibari's stiff figure in a challenging raise of his eyebrow , and Hibari tilted his coat sideways, allowing his tonfa to glint with danger.

It was inevitable, the two enemies already despised each other.

Gokudera felt himself being picked up again, like a rag doll that was thrown against the nearest bin . Hibari trailed a finger against his uke's lips, pushing a silver-strand of hair away from his pink nose. He exited with a daring flick of his hand and threw coins against the desk. Mukuro tapped his fingers against his chair, obviously registering Hibari's menacing presence for the first time.

Meanwhile, the sun shone tauntingly, illuminating the room with a tinge of yellow light.

A deep crease formed along Mukuro's perfectly aligned eyebrows; he crossed his legs with an amused smirk.

He was very surprised.

...

Kyoya Hibari was very angry. So angry that his footsteps thundered down the hall . With the fragile Hayato Gokudera in his arms and his pin daring to unclip his 'disciplinary committee' armband, he was more than angry. He ignored the strange looks from older students and even managed a quick glare.

As soon as he saw Gokudera's long eyelashes fluttering open to distinguish his surroundings, Hibari gawked inwardly. He had realized that just by looking at him...his angry had flooded away.

Once Hibari laid Gokudera on his couch, he brought a pillow just under his head – pressing his hand gently against Gokudera's warm forehead. To his surprise, Gokudera held his hand and sighed peacefully. It seems that Gokudera had finally accepted Hibari's hand.

"Oi, don't leave me..." Gokudera mumbled with a slur along his croaked words.

Hibari smirked and leaned dangerously close. " I find your expression highly arousing..."

His uke's eyes immediately shot up and stared widely at Hibari's lazy stance. Slowly, he shook his head and blushed with a childish frown.

"Teme...I-I think I like you..."

Hibari's coat was sent flying across the room. He prowled to the edge of the couch, surprised at Gokudera's loud confession.

" So, you better take responsibility..."

Hibari tilted his head in a bored fashion, and crossed his drew his face close to Gokudera's , spraying sweet breath all over his lips. Hibari then bit Gokudera's bottom lip , drawing a moment's worth of blood.

Oh, he will.

* * *

TSUNA POV

The next day, it was daily routine for me. Attempt to hush the students with a measly bang of my fist, and then fake a very angry expression (which failed every time). It worried me that no one took me seriously.

That is, until I found out that I wasn't the only one not taken seriously. Because magically a note appeared on my desk.

I gaped in astonishment as the words settled over in my lips and even managed a quick laugh. Dino peeked over my shoulder, spraying cheezel crumbs all over the principal's note- his reaction was the exact same.

"Oh, come on...they're nearly seventeen!"

Tears ran down my face as I clutched my stomach in agonising laughter. I leaned my forehead against Dino's shoulder, messing his fur jacket with tears.

We had to re-educate them on the importance...

Of sex education.

In class, the students noticed my strange...awkward behaviour. They briefly commented on how flushed my face was and noticed how I bit my lip with a cheeky smile. This behaviour was definitely strange , compared to my monotone and grumpy faces in class.

"Eh-hem students."  
Only a few students turned their heads interestedly; Squalo snored even louder (as if proving a dramatic point). As usual, I ignored this furiously.

"I have been instructed, by the principal...to re-educate my students on..." I paused to take a huge deep breath. "-sex."

Silence creeped its way into the room. Gokudera's beautiful, green eyes stared back as if insulted on a male's behalf.

Squalo mumbled ignorantly, " Bit too late for that..."

I bowed my head and shared a secret smile with my folder.

"So, let us begin..."

Soon a discussion between the sexes popped up, most of the males argued with snide comments that girls were only created for sex –while the females pondered their purpose on receiving the pain of a baby. On one occasion, they all craned their necks to hear a new silent comment.

"W-Well, I think women are amazing. B-bearing children is an excruciating pain...but a beautiful feeling...it should be an honour to be a father."Shoichi commented with a constant stammer and a bright red blush spreading along his cheeks.

There was an awkward silence as his soft and gentle words replayed through their minds. But the argument continued loudly, both Irie Shouichi and I sighed at the same time.

(Although a few oblivious students ignored this purposeless discussion and turned their attention to their iPods and texting under the table). Once again, I envied them.

Haru and Kyoko giggled in the corner, whispering and deluding themselves further into their own girly world. They mirrored each other's smile, before Kyoko's hand was daintily lifted. Soon I banged my folders against the whiteboard tiredly. Immediately, I received a few angry stares of frustrated teenagers.

"Kyoko-chan, let US ALL listen to your question..."

"A-alright, sensei...how do you know when ..." She stopped to redeem her hiccup fits and Haru nudged her supportively, whispering for her to continue. "He's _the one?_"

"Tch, that's a stupid question." Gokudera spat indignantly . "Your virginity is a treasure you have to keep for as long as possible, so the person you choose...must be the one you would sacrifice your life for."

Kyoko blinked stupendously and Haru soon followed with an inspired blush.

Dino started clapping from the other side of the door, apparently he just was passing by.

I was so impressed that I smiled at Gokudera and laughed when I saw his proud beam emitted back at me.

Once I dismissed class, I propped my tired feet on top of the desk, sighing so loud that it almost was visible as it echoed and bounced off the walls.

After awhile, I realised that Irie shouichi, a very intelligent boy who was so adorable (in the nerdy way), assessing at me under the thick rim of his lenses. He smiled and shut the door quietly, leaving me in my blank reverie.

* * *

Tsuna's brother missed his best buddy, who was always joined at his hip and unmindful of each other's own business. Why, Dino even told him his whereabouts in Japan, just in case his buddy was bored.

But Dino knew his best friend would be lurking behind the corners of the school...probably trying to surprise him. But no, Dino was prepared. Dino grinned stupidly, before jumping behind a wall yelling, "BOO!" The shocked stranger thumped a hard book against Dino's head – recognizing the terrified victim was indeed his brother, Dino legs began to bolt immediately. Tsuna glared at Dino before turning the other direction. His cute hips swaying hastily, back and forth. It was surprising that Dino's best friend was the complete opposite in some ways. He refused to have relationships and never looked at women or men with _other_ conditions in mind (unlike Dino).

Unfortunately, the immaturity was the same.

They shared impossibly coded texts to each other, giving clues on their current immature mission to terrify each other on the school grounds.

But his best friend wasn't far away. In fact, Dino's best friend was behind a different corner about to pounce and cuddle his best friend. He flicked his white hair arrogantly, mesmerized at his reflection in a pool of water. Once Byakuran heard footsteps, he prepared himself – and counted 1-2-3. He lunged and twirled his friend around in circles. As soon as he saw a flash of red hair and glasses being thrown to the side, he stopped hesitantly – to be mesmerized again. For a moment, he could only hear the gasp of the boy and his heart thumping loudly.

Byakuran had fallen in love.

He had never felt an overpowering urge, to monopolise such a beautiful boy...

that is until now...

Irie Shouchi's head spinned in a swirling motion, and he saw a momentary flash of spiky white hair and calm lavender-coloured eyes before fainting into his attacker's arms. The attacker seemed distracted and as equally confused as he was.

But for once ...Shouichi felt secure.

* * *

TSUNA POV

The next day, Mukuro kissed me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Remember to drop a review in ... thanks! :)**

**Random note: just watched a coffee prince parody by big bang...omg...had me in laughing fits ! HAHAHHAHA ( Oh god...here i go again)**

**Note for "Memory": haha dinos best friend is byakuran...thought theyd both be famous , so I just made them best buddies XD.**

**Regards, **

**Dee**


	5. Chapter 5: Mr Mukuro

Hello , DeeDee here ... I'm so glad at the positive reviews that were posted !

**So , thank you!**

**GAH , I'm moving again...so I want to finish this fanfic A.S.A.P :(**

**Random note: KYYAAA! WATCHING KUROSHITSUJI RIGHT NOW...man...I LOVE SEBASTIAN! Just wanna eat him up XD...**

**-Y-A-O-I-F-A-N-G-U-R-L!**

* * *

TSUNA POV

_Do...not...look...behind...Tsuna..._

I hated walking along the dark corridors of the ancient school. The wind would howl along the roof, yearning for something as it called out painfully. I clutched the piling folders to my chest , looking around in pure fear. Occasionally, an odd thumping noise echoed eerily along the wall , or evil shadows taunted me from the windows. But with a determined smile...my legs shook towards my destination.

A sigh passed my lips quietly, the exams had finished. Now, it was up to the teachers to mark (CORRECTLY) the tests, and the days of all-nighters had begun. Dino had disappeared again, busy to tend to his own business. He stayed in countless love hotels, with countless women. My brother had the tendency to love stolen hearts, and then contort it accidently. Unlike me, he was confident and handsome...eager to learn and travel around our terrifying world. A deep furrow creased my eyebrows as the events that had occurred yesterday played in my mind.

...

Both our stomachs were equally growling, each beginning to grow hungrier by the minute. But as usual, Dino was too busy adjusting his outfit for that night. He offered to pay, but I knew the responsibility would fall on me –once he 'forgot' his wallet.

My brother gazed at his reflection with a confident smile, slicking his hair partway with his slender hands. When he sensed my seething aura, he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"You know, no one can resist me..." Dino spoke loudly. I shook my hands and rested them against my forehead angrily.

"I'm too beautiful..." He laughed.

"Listen, please put your _ego back in your pants_...and LETS GO!" I dragged him darkly across the doorway. He protested and wriggled but went with the ride.

...

A smile tugged on my lips, I loved my brother. Despite his vain and idiotic ways of a young man.

I warned my feet and mind continuously to be aware of the possible dangers on the ground. But as usual, through my distracted thoughts, I tripped- and my folders were scattered across the ground. The only sound I heard was the hard impact of my objects. I remembered watching the windows and my surroundings that rushed past my eyes, wondering if my glasses would crack.

But the ground didn't meet me. Instead, I felt a chiselled arm protecting me from the ghastly fall. I tilted my head upwards to see beautiful and concerned midnight-blue eyes narrowed at my curved body.

"Ku-fufu, Tsuna-sensei..."

A red blush spread along my cheeks, I fussed around his shirt, placing a hand over my mouth to cover my stammered apologies. But what happened next was something I intended never to be brought up again.

I fainted.

...

When I woke up, I was completely unaware of my grand surroundings. The moon seemed to filter through the shades, causing an unearthly light to shimmer on my pale skin. The room that encircled me seemed almost-golden like...and grand. My hands automatically tightened my coat under the blankets, but soon felt cold skin. A shiver ran down my spine as I realised that I was stark-naked. A thin white sheet covered my body, and it threatened to slink off as I got up. I wrapped it around my shivering body and walked towards the window, completely oblivious to the figure watching me. He coughed and unveiled himself among the shadows, folding his arms with a smirk. Of course, my face blushed and I was extremely conscious of Mukuro's eyes following my every move. This atmosphere was scary and made me want to curl in a dark corner.

I swallowed bile and bowed, "Thank you Mu-..."

A soft finger was placed against my lips. Mukuro's face peered into my widened eyes in curiosity and slowly trailed it along my jaw line –before abruptly stopping and drawing the curtains together. A part of me stared in disbelief, and the other...was angry that he didn't pursue his fingers further.

Another bright red blush spread to the tips of my toes, the lewd moments that my mind created were of the wildest things. Soon, I huddled back onto the vast couch to fall asleep.

...

But I was awoken by the strange sound of footsteps that were audible from another room . Preparing myself for seriousness, I tip-toed towards the door – careful not to step over the creakiest floorboards. My eyes scanned the secret room in curiousity; there were piles of books and an old-fashioned book case in the corner. Often, the candlelight would flicker beautiful tones of orange against the dull wall. I bit back a gasp, as I recognised the sound of quiet whisperings.

"_Niichan...I mean Mr. Mukuro, please come home soon..."_

"I am fully aware of the piling reports, Chrome-san. But, unfortunately, as my sibling, you pry into my matters too much. I don't intend to leave until I have accomplished my goals." Mukuro smirked coolly.

"_-siggh-, alright then..."_

My breath turned dry and raspy. I placed my feet closer- not noticing a pencil that lay against the doorway. It rolled harmlessly across the doorway, and I shut my eyes and decided not to scramble after it. Mukuro turned his head for any more signs of movement in the lurking shadows, then continued his secret conversation.

"_She called him...Mr. Mukuro?"_

The world began to spin, once again.

I took a deep breath and quickly tip-toed back into my room. A roar of questions nibbled the edges of my mind, because the reality dawned on me.

I knew nothing about Mukuro-sensei.

Pretending to be asleep, I wrapped my body further into the blankets. My feet curled and my hands hugged around my knees, a lonely tear rolled down my cheek. Shivering at the sudden decrease of the temperature in the room, the only comfort that soothed me was the quiet hoot of an owl.

How nostalgic...

...

"_**Oniichan! Wake up!"**_

"_**Nggghhh, little bro...leave me alone"**_

_**I watched the child with a big smile as he grabbed a book and banged it against a blonde teenager's head. The teenager howled in pain and wiped away tears of frustration. Once he saw the child's adorable pout, he tackled him to the ground. Laughing and playing amongst the carpet, they cried with laughter, glad to have each other's presence. But soon smoke crept into the room, the two brothers stared fearfully at the doorway. The older brother hugged the teary younger sibling, whispering words of comfort and love into his ear. Fear and anger flashed in his eyes, he grabbed the soft hand and ran. Never turning back, just ...running.**_

_**Tears ran along my cheek, I wiped it against my sleeve, refusing to let go of my dream. I felt a warm arm around my waist, dragging me close into their leather jacket. Swiftly I pushed them away, sobbing and landing in a heap against the ground.**_

_**It was over, the words and comfort I longed for had long disappeared. **_

* * *

Mukuro dabbed a tissue against Tsuna's eyes, the tears that flowed were sad and were filled with longing. His uke mumbled words of frustration, clutching to his arm with stubbornness. He crunched the last tissue in his hand, eager to smear kisses upon Tsuna's pale cheek. A strong urge to monopolize and dominate Tsuna overpowered him, but he shut his eyes in patience.

He would wait. After all, he had waited all this time.

* * *

TSUNA POV

"HIEE!"

I was extremely paranoid that day. Every corner, I wringed my hands in nervousness or chewed my nails to bits. Gokudera sent me strange looks and offered to escort me to my office- but I politely refused. Lately, I felt another stare filled with anger and jealously. It was as though, every time Gokudera and I shared a few words before classes- this stare pierced the core of my soul.

Once in my office, I shut the door and threw my body to sprawl against the couch. My hands ran along its old and ripped armrest and cried out when I brushed against a spring. Softly, I heard a laugh. I turned my body towards the doorway, expecting some student that hid in the shadows. But Mukuro stood there, smiling. He strode towards me, tilting my chin to meet his eyes. As an adult, I prayed that my heart's loud thumps couldn't be heard. I blushed and averted my eyes away from his heated gaze.

" So, I heard you had to re-educate the students on..."

" Oh yes, it...turned out extremely well. I caused a huge discussion for the students, which was extremely interesting." I murmured formally.

Mukuro casted his darkened eyes out the window, analyzing the students that rampaged through the school grounds. He nodded and left the room quietly. I bid him farewell, and he smiled friendly.

His smile sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

_Rokudo Mukuro felt his patience wearing thin, his inner beast clung to the cage bars , as it growled to release itself. He needed to place his mark on Tsuna soon, before his time had run out. He had watched Sawada Tsunayoshi from afar, never revealing his true identity. This was Mukuro after all. His ways always interested viewers, and especially the people of his surroundings._

Perhaps, he would tell Tsuna his true story. Later.

* * *

Irie Shouichi was shocked that such a handsome man had asked him to dinner. The foreign man, perhaps in his early twenties, kissed the tips of his hands. His name seemed familiar, Byakuran. His snow-white hair stood brightly across a crowded arena. When he laid his eyes along Irie's neck, the uke couldn't help but feel the seme peeling away his clothes. But yet, this man seemed oddly familiar. Shouichi blushed and fiddled with his bag strap. He smiled and politely shook his head. He had assignments to do, places to be...

Byakuran grabbed his hand and swung him around to meet his eyes. Shouichi nearly lost himself in his lavender abyss. Byakuran leaned in and swiftly pecked him on the lips. Dropping him and grinning like wildcat.

"Can I call you Shou-chan?"

Shouichi nodded meekly, hoping his red bangs covered his spreading blush.

" Don't worry, Shou-chan, you _will be_ in my arms soon." Byakuran winked cheekily. Although his mood was playful, Shouichi sensed an aura of something...different within Byakuran.

" Shouichi-san!"

"Ah, Spanner-kun, shall we finish what we started yesterday?"

Byakuran narrowed his eyes at his excited lover, feeling his heart break into many pieces.

"Definitely, Shouchi-san, I'll come over around 7pm?" Spanner declared boredly.

Spanner was a childhood friend of his, always taking pride in his curl that was visible when he turned. His eyes seemed emotionless, but Shouichi knew otherwise. They related to each other, both considered nerds of the school, always the outcasts. Meanwhile, Byakuran narrowed his eyes angrily...his 'Shouichi' seemed too familiar with this new man.

But, competition for Byakuran was always more exciting.

...

The next day, Irie Shouichi reluctantly trampled into the train. He smiled at an old lady, and she grinned back- obviously missing several teeth. Shouichi lingered into a cramped corner, sensing a menacing presence behind him. An old man loomed behind him, filling the area with the stench of smoke and alcohol. Uncertainty creeped into Shouchi's lips; he groaned loudly. Surprised to feel slender fingers groping him, he widened his eyes fearfully- unable to turn about to defend himself. Tears threatened to run down his cheeks, he realised over the screech of the train wheels, his cries would never be heard. As they approached a dark tunnel, complete darkness veiled the train recipients. For a brief moment, Shouichi heard a loud crack, and a comforting arm slinked around his waist.

Irie Shouichi strained his eyes to gain a better view of his saviour, once light filtered through to the glass windows- he gawked.

His saviour lifted his black hoodie just above his eyes, ogling at Irie Shouichi with a cheeky smile.

"T-thank you Byakuran..."

Byakuran blushed, ever so proud at his golden praises by Shouichi.

"It's alright, after all...I'm the only one that can touch you in that way...ne, Shou-chan?"

This time it was Shouichi's turn to blush a deep red; he smiled and nodded slightly.

Once again, they approached another black tunnel. Byakuran leaned in towards his uke's lips, gently sucking on his bottom lip before ravishing his way through Shouichi's unexperienced mouth. Their tongues entwined, and Byakuran was eager to explore Shouichi's mouth, running his tongue along his teeth . Shouichi's eyes grew hazy, and he was left in a daze. When their kiss was over, Shouichi leaned heavily against Byakuran.

He refused to look Byakuran in the eye, but Byakuran forcefully tilted his head towards his. He smirked and kissed Shouichi's neck.

"You... you didn't tell me you were **the **Byakuran?"

Byakuran widened his eyes, shocked at Shouichi's hurt words.

"Shou-chan..."

"I don't have huge breasts, I'm not like that...I-I'm not suited for you." Shouichi sobbed quietly.

"Shou-chan, I happen to love this cute side of you..."

Shouichi banged his fist against Byakuran's chest, nuzzling into his chest.

"You promise?" Shouichi blinked cutely.

Byakuran nodded, begging his menacing growl to keep quiet. He hugged Shouichi with a quiet smile, kissing the tip of his nose several times. Shouichi hugged back, equally as tight.

...

**WOW...well there you go guys... a bit of Byakuran and Shouichi ...**

**Hope you enjoyed it, review pls!**

**Dont worry BYAKURAn, I would ravage Shouichi too...**


	6. Chapter 6 : Dust

**HELLOO GUYS!, heres the next chap! **

**I feel sorry for Dino, poor guy...random note:I've been reading a whole lot of yaoi manga lol.**

**Maybe, he can go for Tsuna lol gay incest is the best!XD **

**Just haven't found someone that fits him, I suppose he could still go for Hibari. I'm starting to warm up to Byakuran and Shouichi, but their relationship should be alright. For now...**

**Now I'm listening to apologise by onerepublic...loovee ittt! Anyway before I bore you, thanks guys for the reviews! **

**Love my beta, UKELICIOUS**

* * *

"_OI Dino!"_

"_Nggghhh, don't wake me up so early, Byakuran..."_

"_Listen, I have great news!"_

Dino grunted for him to continue."_What...?"_

Byakuran sighed happily. "After Shouichi graduates, we're going to America together."

Dino yawned sleepily, scratching his head distractedly_. "Where is he now?"_

"_He's sleeping right next to me, so adorable...I just want to eat him up ...__right now__..."_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Yeah, I snuck into his room last night...nothing happened though." _Byakuran whined softly. He played with a strand of red hair, before kissing Shouichi's forehead.

"_W-Well that's great, I'm glad for you."_

Byakuran thanked him and smiled onto Shouichi's roof, before ending his call.

_**-engaged tone-**_

Dino blinked stupefied at his mobile and bolted out of bed, nearly knocking the busty woman next to him. He apologized and reached for his clothes, replaying his friend's words over in his head. He barely slipped over a signed autograph, before picking it up gently.

A happy smile tugged on Dino's lips; he wished luck to his friend's lover. But a question lingered on his lips, would_ he_ ever find love?

...

Hayato Gokudera stormed into the room angrily; he shoved open the door, announcing his presence loudly. He clutched a bento box caringly, before glaring at the green couch. Soon he realised that the person he sought after wasn't even in the room. Another thought struck his mind, so he edged towards the school rooftop.

Slowly he took a deep breath, cursing at his heart for thumping so loudly.

"Teme, I've been looking all day for you!"

Kyoya Hibari barely moved an inch, before glaring at Gokudera in distaste. He ignored his shouting lover, leaning his head against his folded arms. Gokudera towered above Hibari, creating a huge shadow. He cried out in surprise when Hibari pulled his hand, landing in a muddled heap in his arms. Hibari nuzzled into Gokudera's hair, biting softly against his pale skin. He sprayed warm breath along his uke's collarbone, relishing Gokudera's embarrassed shudders. Hastily, he entered his tongue into Gokudera's mouth, holding him tightly against his chest. He slinked his hands into Gokudera pants, reaching for his stiffened member before his hand was slapped away. Gokudera leaped off, obviously embarrassed at his latest actions.

"I came to eat lunch with you, not to be sexually harassed!" He yelled while wiping away spit on his lips.

Hibari grunted, finally acknowledging Gokudera's arm tightly protecting a bento box . After a few ignored minutes, Gokudera sighed and grumbled next to Hibari, opening up his bento box delicately. Hibari's eyes widened when he saw the items available for his breakfast; he cringed but remained emotionless. The sushi seemed oddly yellow and had a strong smell that tickled his nose. He averted his eyes to Gokudera's eager green orbs, and placed a small piece in his mouth.

* * *

**TSUNA POV**

I've been thinking, thinking so much that my head throbbed achingly and my eyes phased out every few moments. Recently my nightmares have stopped, instead replaced with days of empty and pitless dreams. The eavesdropped conversation of Rokudo Mukuro drummed repetitively against my ears.

'Mr. Mukuro?' I thought in confusion- inches from a bloody bump with a pole. A cry of surprise and a clatter of hard-books thrashed across the ground; I read the titles in awe. Even gasping when I saw the person I crashed into, he smiled beneath his glasses. A deep red blush spread along his puffed cheeks (similar to his bright red hair), he stammered and bent to receive his books. I shook my head and apologized, continuing to my destination with his titles written in my mind.

" _**Love, for dummies" **_

" _**Making love, the hard way"**_

" _**The statistics of sexual references"**_

A soft smile played on my lips; it distracted me for a moment while I ogled at the dim scenery. Perhaps, I would avoid Mukuro. Or...I could try the new generation's way of breaking into someone's private life...

the internet.

...

The excited cries of freed students woke me up, slumped awkwardly against my office chair. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sleepily and swung my chair around to my laptop. (Determined to ignore the piling reports on my left, and essays that needed marking on my right). I breathed exams, and exhaled dust. The life of a teacher never ...bored me. I edged towards the laptop, typing as quietly as I could- diverting my eyes towards the door guiltily. Quickly, I typed on Google.

**Rokudo Mukuro**

I shivered awkwardly. I was just checking ...nothing suspicious or snoopy of me.

The results made me gasp loudly. The chair creaked loudly as I bounced off the side of the table in shock. It was impossible, such an important man I had missed.

My eyes skimmed the summaries briefly, before making odd noises in disbelief. My heart thumped as his face lay motionless on the screen, his beautiful eyes staring aside towards a reporter in annoyance.

"Excuse me, Tsuna-sensei."

"AHH!" I yelled out in surprise, blushing when I saw Mukuro's beautifully curved eyebrows creased at my strange behaviour.

"What's so surprising?"

"Ehem, well ... J-Japan lost in the FIFA World Cup"

Mukuro laughed softly. "Yes, unfortunately they did Sawada Tsunayoshi."

After a sweaty moment, he strode towards my shaking figure and dropped a pile of more reports on my desk. It caused a cloud of dust to surround my face, and I sneezed several times before looking up to an empty room.

Mukuro was gone.

The CEO of a world-famous toy company certainly had his mysterious ways. The main question was, what was his real reason here?

* * *

Dino kicked a lonely stone to the side, checking his reflection in a nearby puddle of water. He left his brother in the school, completely unaware that Dino wasn't even in his view. This was evident in his sad childhood that Tsuna was always looking after him. Only concerned about others, never himself. As a young boy, Tsuna blamed himself for his parent's death. A huge fire that crackled and spat into the children's misery, their home and life had burnt and sprinkled onto the ash of their life. Their memories were scorched in an instant, but he would protect and love his brother throughout time. He gazed to the side, oblivious that his depressed expression attracted even more eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair, sighing and admiring the birds that flew above him.

He would have to leave to work soon, a sense of loneliness filled his lungs. Dino smiled shakily and took a deep breath, smiling confidently in his reflection before continuing his job at wolf-whistling at nearby ladies.

Life seemed easier this way.

* * *

**TSUNA POV**

The thought of having to face Rokudo Mukuro scared me. It felt as if I would prod into a thin wall of his secrets and life.

A sigh passed my lips shakily, and I felt a fever creep onto me. Its escalating temperature worried me, so I gulped some painkillers immediately. Was the principal aware of this?

I nodded inwardly, promising myself that I would face Mukuro ...

A sincere hope for the chance to emerge, crossed my mind.

...

"Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"HIIEEEE!"

The principal gazed underneath his thick eyebrows and frowned as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Lately, his suits were a dimmer grey and duller. Perhaps he lost his soul, due to aging.

"I have to have a heart operation, so I have called a reserve from Tokyo to assist in the school."

"Y-yes sir, all the best." I stammered fearfully. My tone seemed edgy and slightly suspicious, but I tried to smooth my spiky hair nervously.

"But, I expect you to treat him with full respect..." he said solemnly. Once he saw my approval, he nodded to leave.

"Yes-sir, but-who is the new principal?"

The principal turned around, shadowing his serious eyes.

"Xanxus."

I smiled sadly and waved farewell. "Good luck."

" No perhaps that would be best for you so, _good luck_ Tsuna."

* * *

Mukuro sensed an unwanted change in Sawada Tsunayoshi; he was extremely quiet and dreamier as each day passed. He thought to approach the brunette, but immediately opposed it . Tsuna was probably aware of his true profile, now it was time for him to question it.

Would he have guts?

There was hushed silence as the students admired their sensei's knowing smirk.

Perhaps, his brother would step in. After all, he knew his position. Once Tsuna's class had finished , he approached him with widened eyes. Exclaiming and declaring that he was his inspiration and demanded a signed autograph. How pathetic, Dino was a blonde-specimen of a fan. But, his movements made Mukuro amused and interested- just like his brother.

Mukuro hated the phrase 'Love at first sight'. As the school curriculum states, they must learn the importance of power and love in the Shakespearean classic- 'Romeo and Juliet'. But unusually, now he believed it. He shut his eyes for a moment of peace, before continuing with his boring English class.

...

Sawada Tsunayoshi tiredly slumped against his office chair, swinging back and forth like a napping child. He sipped his coffee in disgust, complimenting his spiky brown hair. He admired the green and lush grass of the pavilion, reaching almost beyond the horizon. The familiar uniforms interactedwith each other, girls squealing and boys jumping around like chimpanzees. But, that was by far his problems. You see, he kept a secret to himself – regarding the man he loved. His beloved seemed to show interest in him. With no knowledge of his seme, he questioned the true strength of his love.

He crunched a piece of paper he reached into his dusty drawer , fumbling around until something smooth slipped past his fingers. He picked up a beautiful ring in a velvety case, and allowed the rays to splash against his face. The diamond ring shimmered angelically; such a beautiful ring shouldn't be placed in such a dusty drawer. Through a few minutes of straining his mind,he remembered offering to return the ring - but the man obviously shocked at his kindness ,begged him to keep it. After much resistance Tsuna kept it, the persistence of the stranger certainly had left a mark on Tsuna.

So tomorrow, he would demand an answer...

* * *

**TSUNA POV**

There was an awkward silence as the new principal strode into the room, his long coat swept the floor. A flash of red eyes, and he comfortably crossed his legs on his throne. A few rooster feathers lay attached to the bottom strands of his hair. As he walked, he glared at the students angrily, disgust and pure hatred slicing through the air towards the students.

I clutched my folders to my chest nervously , resisting the urge to sprint out of the hall.

"E-e-excuse me, students, Xanxus-sama will be our new principal- until returns healthier."

There was an excited murmur of students that spread quickly, an odd noise of somebody snoring echoed in the new principal grunted and repositioned himself. Slowly, he signalled for his turn to speak. Immediately, the students hushed, curious to hear his powerful voice.

"Hmph, trash...Let's make this clear, I do not like students at all...",

Immediately some teachers let out a sigh of relief.

"Nor wimpy teachers, but... as long as you serve me well, then you _will_ stay alive" he continued deeply. He dragged his lazy eyes towards me and rested on Mukuro.

Mukuro exchanged a dark glance at me, before he gracefully leaped down the stairs. He held out his hand, I was tempted to reach out for it. But instead, I followed him by descending down the stairs.

...

Alone in the room, I faced him determinedly. I warned myself to avoid those beautiful blue eyes of his, knowing how easy I would lose myself in them.

"U-um Mukuro-sensei..."

Mukuro tilted his head to my edgy figure blankly; his feet began to walk towards me. But stopped when he saw my averted eyes , and my lips separating to speak.

"Yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

"Who _are_ you?"

'_It's better to provoke someone, front-on...right?_', I pondered nervously.

Mukuro crossed his arms, shadowing his smiling face. He nodded sullenly and dimmed the lights to acknowledge my long eyelashes.

"I am Rokudo Mukuro, a new teacher in Vienna Star College..."

"No, you're wrong..." I yelled with my eyes shut. Once silence followed, I parted my lips before closing it again.

"Then please, define who I am _for me_...",he replied with an undertone of 'mock'.

" I-I c-can't do that , so please answer me truthfully!"

There was a long pause as Mukuro pondered his next few words, after a hearty sigh he smirked.

"I am Rokudo Mukuro, CEO of a toy company,not only do I specialise in children's toys...but I also love to create other pleasurable _toys_..."

A red blush spread along my cheeks, not knowing why he emphasised toys the second time – his heated gaze made my knees shake anyway.

"What are you doing here then?" The words escaped my lips hastily. Curiosity had soon swallowed me like a fly in a Venus Fly trap. I analysed his business posture in awe, gaping at the new aura that was emitted by him. His eyes glittered a strange sapphire-blue, seducing the sunlight to cause a light around his head.

"_You_ Sawada Tsunayoshi...you are the cause of why I am here." Mukuro said while grabbing my chin to meet his slanted eyes.

* * *

Kyoya Hibari sipped his green tea slowly, the peace and quiet that surrounded him was almost...uninviting. His uke had avoided him lately, possibly with that baseball-nut- Yamamoto Takeshi. Through the crack of the window, he saw Gokudera and Yamamoto enjoying some sushi under the trees. Yamamoto had a comfortable hand around his uke's neck, pulling him close and attempting to shove sushi into his mouth. Although Gokudera resisted, Hibari knew he enjoyed the closeness of this boy. There was a soft clack of a few objects impacting on the ground as Hibari trailed his eyes towards the ground. He noticed that he had broken his favourite glassware.

Hibari grunted quietly, before licking away the small trickle of blood.

Although he was a man of few words, he never lacked actions.

* * *

**Alright that's it, man this story is long!...have no fear...I'll finish it! Oh,pls make sure you review XD! **

**I leave on the 27****th****, so I will finish it by then...I hope!**

**Day-um, a perverted Mukuro makes me shiver...**

**Lol NIVON comes from the word, ninth and vongola –so I mixed it together XD**

**I've started an anime called Uraboku, my gosh...SO BLOODY HOT! umm please review...**


	7. Chapter 7:Mutual feelings

**Hello everyone ! , I've decided to start on my next chapter...**

**So please review, ...RATED M FINALLY! **

**I hope you have nosebleeds in my fanfic, that would be the best I reckon...**

**Don't worry, happy endings for everyone :-)**

**

* * *

**

**TSUNA P.O.V**

"_Me?_ I am the cause of you being here...?"

As I said them, I was slightly awed at the speckles of stardust that was sprinkled across his tied hair.

Rokudo Mukuro parted his lips slightly, spraying sweet breath along my trembling lips. He nodded assuredly, and pulled my body to his. The tension weighed on my shoulders heavily, and I took a deep breath to allow my chest to relax.

"So, come with me, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I vow to treasure you, forever. I will give you anything you want, gems...toys?"

I smiled apologetically and shook my head, moving away slowly. "That's not it Mukuro-san, it's just that-"

"For these last few years, I've been looking for a good woman. I won't lie Tsunayoshi, I have dated many people...but all of them were only interested in my money.", he spoke with a hint of bitterness. Luckily, last year, I saw you during a business trip. You trudged along the street tiredly, the wind brushing your beautiful strands of hair along your neck. There was a sense of sadness and loneliness that was evident in your wide, soft eyes. I researched your scarred history, and I understand your burden. It was then that I decided that I had fallen in love with you..."

I blushed profusely, fidgeting at his recent comment. "I thought it was only one-sided..."

"The funny thing is I never showed my face to you. I made a sub-ordinate drop a diamond ring along the bench you sat, expecting your answer."

"As in marriage?" I gaped.

Mukuro smiled, his eyes glittering eagerly. "No, a test of greed. You returned it though, resisting his offer several times"

"Many people would have done that, it's just that..."

"But, there was something extra about you that attracted me, perhaps it was your clouded eyes..."

I smiled, surprised at his sudden interruption. Although more questions began to form in my mind, I placed them aside.

"I'll give you until tomorrow morning, after all...our feelings are mutual." He assessed the situation in a business-like fashion.

Now, I frowned – deeply disturbed by his words. I needed some help, perhaps there was someone that I could receive some vital advice. Tears ran down my cheeks – I was lonely and helpless once again.

"Yes, Mukuro-san."

...

"Hello, Dino speaking..."

"D-Dino, I need some help..."

"Hey little bro, are you crying?" Dino asked softly- but worriedly.

Hearing his concerned voice, I sobbed harder. "J-Just, p-lease come to my place..."

Dino shrugged off the women clinging to his arm urgently. There was a sense of fear that rushed through his mind as he sprinted to his car. When he reached my apartment, he resisted the urge to burst through the door. Swiftly, he hugged me, his shirt reeking of perfume from women and alcohol. I took a deep breath, loving my brother's warmth. While I hugged my warm brother, I lost my 'calm demeanour'.

"T-Thanks."

So I filled him in. As soon I mentioned Mukuro's name, a strange face of guilt flashed across his face. I ignored that and continued my stuttered story. When I confessed my thoughts, he hugged me tightly, ruffling my hair brotherly.

"It's unfair, oniichan, such an important decision- so quickly too!" I whispered with tears running down my cheeks. Dino wiped my tears away with a scented tissue, his concerned eyes made my heart lurch with tears.

"Tell me something, do you love him?" Dino spoke with curiosity written all over his face.

"I love him, oniichan; his arrogance, his mysteriousness and his smirk..."

Dino nodded. He sipped his tea amidst in his own thoughts.

"Then, what's stopping you?"

I clutched the pillow to my chest, wiping a last tear drop. "I-I don't know..."

"That's not it, is it?...don't blame yourself for something that happened years ago." Dino whispered knowingly.

A thoughtful silence followed, before Dino started laughing. I glared at him angrily, before throwing the pillow at his head. He dodged it quickly.

"Anyway, lil'bro, Rokudo Mukuro isn't the type to care, and if you're that worried...confront him earlier." Dino shrugged tiredly.

I pondered over his words. "You're right..."

Dino laughed cheekily. "Aren't I always right?"

This time, he wasn't fast enough to dodge a hard-cover book.

* * *

Rokudo Mukuro drummed his fingers against his chair anxiously, smirking while a range of emotions played across his handsome features. A vibration from his pocket, signalled an awaited call.

"What is it?"

"Mukuro-san, it's your sister here"

Mukuro sighed. "What do you want, Chrome-san...?"

"So, has it happened yet?"

"No," and with that Mukuro ended the call.

* * *

Hayato Gokudera dragged his feet through the corridors, his bones and muscles ached painfully. He was fully aware of Hibari's constant surveillance, but he ignored it. He leaned on a nearby pole, heaving a cigarette distractedly. Takeshi Yamamoto ran to his friend, laughing when he saw how menacing Gokudera looked.

"Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera merely looked at the grinning baseball-nut, before hiding his smile.

"Urusai! You're making too much noise..."

"Hayato Gokudera," a voice spoke from under another building. He recognized that deep , cold stare immediately. It was words, yet it commanded him from across the small space separating them.

Yamamoto left with a grin, aware that Kyoya Hibari and Gokudera were about to discuss something important. He greeted Hibari kindly and bid farewell to Gokudera. Gokudera replied with a grunt and swivelled in the opposite direction. Once no one was looking, Hibari dragged Gokudera to his office. Ignoring the odd stares from the curious students in the hallway, the young Italian man fought against the other's hand. Hibari noticed how Gokudera's eyes had a certain glint of anger to it, as if a harsh storm had brewed inside those green orbs. He smirked and pushed Gokudera's limp body onto the couch.

"TEME, HOW DARE YOU?"

While tugging his school tie apart, Hibari replied, " Simply because I can..."

"Che, what do you think I am... some toy that only _belongs_ to you?" He spat back.

Hibari licked some spit on his lips, climbing on top of Gokudera with his knees on each side of Gokudera's trembling body.

"Yes, you are mine...remember that Hayato Gokudera." Hibari blew softly against Gokudera's ears. Gokudera shuddered with a bright blush, shuffling under Hibari's weight. He parted his lips eagerly towards Hibari, granting hesistant permission for the battle to begin. They accepted each other's tongues, twining and mingling saliva. Hibari's hand sneaked towards his uke's stiffened member, peeling off each layer of clothing in irritation. Hibari busied himself with a pink nipple, sucking on it gently and pinching the other. Gokudera ran his hands down his seme's chiselled chest in awe, avoiding his aggressive eyes. He ran his mouth down toward the stiff member, smirking at his uke's sexy expression. In between Gokudera's thighs, he ravished his expressions.

"Nghh, Hibari-san...not there!"

"Oh, do you mean, here?" Kyoya Hibari smirked.

Hibari prodded his finger into Gokudera's tight hole. He played with Gokudera's nipples, thrusting his fingers deep onto his uke's soul. Once he reached the pleasurable spot, he earnt a well deserved moan from Gokudera. He dipped his tongue into his twitching pink hole, running his hand along his own hardened length.

"Hnn, I'm coming!"

"Now is the time, where I will definitely bite you to death..."

Hibari growled impatiently at the stain on his couch, unleashing the beast that clung to a loose leash. Gokudera noticed this and moaned, spreading his legs wider and moving his hips to the rhythm. Sliding his member into Gokudera took time, he felt himself tear apart Gokudera. Wincing at the painful screams of his uke, Hibari began to thrust, hitting the spot that made the uke scream with pleasure.

"That hurts, TEME!" Gokudera echoed with a bright blush.

Hibari grunted as he pushed deeper, biting along Gokudera's chest desperately.

"I love you, Hibari-san!"

After a few rounds of penetration, the couple landed heavily on each other, panting and hugging each other. Sweat trickled down Hibari's forehead as he realized there were a few drops of blood underneath Gokudera's hole. A few minutes later, he also realized that Gokudera had fallen asleep.

He brushed a few silver strands of hair away that were plastered to Gokudera's sweaty forehead.

"Remember this. Hayato Gokudera, from this day onwards, you are mine..."

Gokudera whistled in his sleep, with a slight nod of his head... and the deal was done.

This was _their_ battle of possession completed.

* * *

**TSUNA P.O.V**

The waves hit the pier constantly, soothing my thumping heart. Rokudo Mukuro recommended this place as our decision spot. I admired him for his importance and planning skills. The ocean sent a spray of salty sea breeze, parting strands of my spiky hair to the side. I placed my hands into my pocket, hearing the sound of footsteps as it approached.

"Good morning, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Without turning around, I replied urgently, "Good morning Mukuro-san."

Finally, I tilted my head towards his confident figure, his black suit emitting such importance that it blinded me. I suddenly felt conscious of my black jacket and rugged jeans.

"I am here for your answer, but before that I must assure you again..."

"Wait Mukuro-san!" I interrupted quickly.

He signalled for me to continue with widened eyes.

"T-The answer is no..."

Mukuro sighed heavily, clenching his fists into tight balls. I felt his footsteps lead him next to me.

"Why? Please don't tell me you're conscious of a homo-sexual relationship with me..."

"W-well, no...n-not at all." I stammered nervously. Seagulls squawked hungrily from above, scrounging in the nearby picnickers for food. A sigh passed my lips, as I scratched the pier look-out nostalgically.

Mukuro grabbed my hand, kissing the tips softly. There was a hint of anger in his eyes as he dismissed my ignorance. "That's just _one_ of your issues, right? I _will _treasure you forever, Tsunayoshi. I have nothing more to say..."

A lonely tear rolled down my cheek as I was engulfed into his cold arms.

"When my parents were murdered in the fire, Dino was always holding my hand. I-I try to be independent for him , but I just can't do it since then, I fear being left alone in the darkness, to fend for myself scares me. I miss them...", I paused , snivelling loudly "...so promise to stay with me...even if it's only for now."

Mukuro lifted his chin on top of my head, kissing away the salty tears.

"So be it..."

I nodded and hugged him tightly, nuzzling into his chest.

"I love you, Rokudo Mukuro..."

* * *

"There was a strong sense of victory as Mukuro aided Tsunayoshi to pack his bag. He chuckled as he covered his uke in a thick quilt. Never had he had such a sudden urge to ravish such a beautiful and fragile person.

"I used to have dreams about someone whispering my name, was it you?", Tsuna murmured in a sleepy daze.

" Well, perhaps it was your intuition that knew I had arrived...", Mukuro smirked while leaning over Tsuna's fluttering eyelashes. His lover nodded wistfully , before asking another question.

"Mukuro-san, which is your favourite toy?", Tsuna mumbled.

" Kufufu,The one that will give you, the most _pleasurable_ experience Tsunayoshi"

* * *

Hayato Gokudera staggered across the pavilion heavily. His ass was sore from the severe pounding of yesterday's punishing event with his lover, Kyoya Hibari. Students who passed by acknowledged his pained smile and hesitant movements in curiosity. Meanwhile, Yamamoto Takeshi noticed this and waved his friend over. He allowed his grumpy friend to lean on his shoulders, carrying him towards the bench, despite Gokudera's constant curses at him. It was a great morning that day, the breeze had a slight tinge of flowers that was spread throughout the pavilion. The students played around, all ages were just enjoying each other's presence. Spanner was frowning at Irie Shouichi, while he yakked on the phone, twirling his red curls embarrassedly. Mukuro and Tsuna-sensei were loitering about the compounds, seeming ever-so-close with each other. It seemed perfect, yet something was edgy between their surroundings.

Because another dooming person had replaced the principal...

Xanxus-sama.

Yamamoto sighed happily, shielding his eyes from the blinding sun with his gloved hand. He waved farewell to the blushing Gokudera as he ran towards his baseball game. His friend grunted, before lifting his fingers slightly. He loved how light and delicate his fingers were, if only he would entwine his hands in those...

Yamamoto blushed as he turned, somehow he felt a sudden blizzard aimed at his head.

...

Gokudera was extremely happy. His lover, Kyoya Hibari, had finally accepted to go to university. Through hours of persuading, and finally a resolution popped in his head.

"Come on! If you can't part with this damn college, then return to it...become a teacher or principal!" The desperate uke urged with gritted teeth.

"Shut up, or I'll bite you to death."

Gokudera rolled his eyes. "Alright then, I have a solution."

Hibari replied with an uninterested grunt, before tilting his attention to another direction. The silver-head fumed and scrunched the papers in his hand angrily.

"For Christmas, I can grant you anything you want!"

Hibari tilted his head slightly, before folding his hands behind his head to sleep.

"Oh, really..._anything?_" Hibari mumbled sleepily. His tousled black hair complimented his ravaged cold eyes beautifully, and Gokudera nodded and blushed as Hibari smirked at his observation.

"Yes, Hayato Gokudera...your solution is perfect," and with that the conversation was closed.

* * *

**TSUNA P.O.V**

Dino was ecstatic when I told him my decision, he cried and hugged me tightly, determined not to let his little brother go. Once he realized my destination , he grinned and ruffled my hair. As the announcer demanded the late-comers to go to their gate, he turned and left. His cheeky smile stood out amongst the tourists, almost illuminating the vast distance between us. I brushed tears away from my cheek, leaning my head against the cold pole. A train of sobs threatened to let go, but I pressed my hand against my chest painfully.

"I miss him already..."

...

Rokudo Mukuro met me in my office, knocking and entering hesitantly. When he saw my sad gaze and a hand pressing against the window, he smiled. I choked back tears as he placed his cold hand on top of mine, gently releasing the resignation papers on my free hand. Slowly, he kissed my neck and entwined my fingers together.

"Are you having doubts about leaving this place?"

There was a long silence as I pressed my forehead against the cold window pane, the day had grown hotter and the students groaned and laughed beneath me.

"But, this is something I have to do, Mukuro-san." I whispered softly. Before I realized, salty tears began to roll down my cheeks. I wrapped my arms around his leather jacket, snivelling into his masculine perfumed-scent. He licked away my tears, causing me to blush a bright red.

"Everything will be alright, Tsunayoshi."

"I hope so"

...

I broke the news to Gokudera slowly, awaiting his angry or aggressive reaction. Instead, he paused and ran his eyes along the school grounds, smiling and enjoying every minute.

"As long as we stay in contact, Tsuna-sensei."

I nodded through tears, folding my arms as a chilly breeze swept into the room.

"Definitely , Gokudera-kun."

" If you need some help, make sure you call me!" he grinned. I realized how lonely and upset his eyes were. So, with that, I bid farewell to Gokudera-kun.

* * *

-_Beta'd by UKELICIOUS-_

**YAY, MUKURO AND TSUNA ARE TOGETHER! Wooo! **

**And, Hibari and Gokudera are ...closer too XD**

**I'll probably do an extra chapter based on Mukuro and tsuna's sex life, or even Shouichi and Byakuran...that's for a request **

**I've been trying to scrape my mind, for an idea why Mukuro would be here...and I got two ideas...I decided to post this one but...maybe ill post the 2****nd**** one.**

**Anyway, review and...request ( if you want) XD**


	8. Chapter 8 : My perfect world

**I love the reviews everyone! **

**Thank you! I had great fun writing this story, entwining all the characters in some way. I was inspired by a picture of Mukuro dumping papers on Tsuna, and he had glasses.**

**This is an extra chapter, two of the ukes catch up... Chrome comes in... and we get an insight into Mukurox tsuna relationship "Memory"- as requested from you... :)**

**Not beta'd, I'm quickly posting this...before I goIN A FEW HOURS ( in qantas club , using free internet meheh) **

**I LOVE IKOKU IROKOI ROMANTAN! XD**

**I dedicate the song, Gnarls Barkley- crazy ...to all those yaoi fangirls out there lol**

* * *

**TSUNA P.O.V**

As the bunch of bodyguards surrounded us, my eyes flickered to a petite woman closing the door behind her. She was an exact replica of Mukuro, except a younger lady. Her lush purple hair flowed down her shoulders; and an odd fringe covered her shimmering eyes. The lady's heels clacked against the ground, as she strode towards me meekly. A smile played on her lips, as she analysed my shaking figure.

I wasn't used to my rich surroundings, but this seemed a little too much.

"Boss," she whispered shyly –before kissing me on the cheek. I gawked and placed a hand against my warm cheek, daring not to see Mukuro's shadowed frown.

"This is my sister, Chrome"

Chrome nodded curtly at her brother, then smiling and shifting her attention to me. I smiled, and extended my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Boss", she shook it with a tremor along her voice.

"N-No, please call me Tsuna!"

Chrome smiled cutely, a slight blush spread along her cheeks. Mukuro grunted and folded his arms, signalling the bodyguards to hush them into the restaurant. A private room awaited them, Mukuro held my hand gently onto the seat- merely pointing at Chrome to sit opposite them. She frowned and sighed, cursing at her brother's cold behaviour.

"Our grandparents won't be happy Niichan,"

"They don't own me Chrome, remember that...I created this company on my own will", Mukuro spat bitterly. His sister widened her eyes, and shook her head at his harsh words. She gave me a reassuring smile, as she noticed my saddened eyes. There was a long silence; the only audible sounds were people talking on the other side.

"My brother talks a lot about you, he often gave me the cold-shoulder when I would prod into it", she laughed eagerly. There was a sense of pride, as I analysed how Mukuro only stared at me. She noticed this and grinned, patting a petite hand on my shoulder.

"R-Really? Mukuro...t-t-talked about me?" I whispered shyly. I realised that we both had something in common; the ability to be extremely shy and we both knew we would get along, just fine.

"OH yes, so much so that-"

"That's _enough_ Chrome, the waitress is here", he bluntly glared at his sister. He tilted his head towards the nervous waiter; she blushed and fiddled with the notepad. This time, I admired how bright and dominant her red hair was against her tanned skin. She narrowed her eyes and Chrome, and paid little attention to me.

"Welcome my name is M.M, and today I will be taking care of your orders...", she calmly spoke.

Once we ordered our preferred dishes, she bowed and stumbled out of the room. Mukuro frowned and turned off his mobile, throwing the expensive item over his shoulder. Chrome mirrored my shocked smile, and fiddled with the table cloth.

The dishes appeared as fast and conveniently as it was ordered. I beamed at the beautiful display of food, before thanking the girl profoundly. She widened her eyes, before grinning at me. I sipped the soup gently, allowing the mushroom-soup to slither down my throat. A contented sigh passed my lips, before suddenly realising how daintily Mukuro and Chrome ate. I frowned and hid under my hair, shutting my eyes before taking a much needed breath. Mukuro's hand patted my thigh, I slapped it away – glaring at his smug reaction. Chrome started choking as the soup went the wrong direction, she started laughing and it got caught in her throat.

"Chrome-chan!"

I looked at Mukuro's empty seat worriedly, as he rushed to her side. Assuring her, and forcing her to sip water. After awhile, she redeemed herself from her sudden laughing fit. Concern flickered in her brother's eyes, before he straightened his suit and continued his meal. I shared a secret glance with Chrome, admiring how simple their bond was.

Because, I missed Dino.

...

Behind closed doors, Mukuro kissed my forehead before apologising about his quick meeting. Chrome departed me, insisting on joining him on this vital meeting. I realised how edgy and stressed my lover seemed, before he left me in a solitude silence. This left me alone in the condo; it was a huge apartment – having an exquisite view over the city. The couches were soft, and swallowed me into it. I suppressed a giggle, suddenly having the urge to step outside. I racked my closet for a suitable jacket, smiling at the thought of the beautiful snow that would land on my jacket.

The walk to town wasn't far; I blushed every time people would stare at me. They started off at my spiky brown hair, before grinning at my wide and alert chocolate-y eyes. My observers obviously knew I was foreign, but I hid myself under my beanie.

There was a strange young man, dodging around a bunch of women crowded around an event taking place. His bright hair stood out against his plain coat, the man seemed nervous as he paced around the screaming girls in impatience. He spotted me in shock, his glasses nearly falling off.

"T-tsuna- sensei?"

I gawked, a happy smile tugging on my lips.

...

He seemed hesitant to leave the crowd, but he seemed extremely excited to see my face again.

"Shouichi-kun, what are you doing here?"

"U-um, I'm waiting for someone...", he replied with a disturbed smile.

"Would you like to have a coffee with me?"

He nodded, straightening his shoulders.

We strode into the cafe, ignoring the odd looks at the foreign tourists. I nodded towards the menu, ordering a strong latte.

Shouichi shook his head, softly whispering that he was lactose intolerant. He swiftly turned off his mobile, throwing his phone away at the chair next to him.

"How are you Shouichi-kun, what brings you all the way here?""

"I'm excellent Tsuna-sensei just holiday-ing before semester starts, I was accepted into a robotics university in America though!"

I ruffled his hair gently, congratulating him loudly.

"That's great Shouichi-kun!... What about the _others_?"

He noticed how worried my eyes seemed, and smiled reassuringly.

"Gokudera's studying to become a science professor..."

I let out a deep sigh of relief before speaking once again, "What about, Hibari?"

"I'm not really sure, although Gokudera and him seemed to have grown closer"

I shared a secret smile with my reflection,"The person you're waiting for, is he a man?"

Shouichi was shocked and blushed," Yes sensei, he and I..."

I waited patiently for timid Shouichi to muster up courage to admit..."H-He and I are together, in a r-relationship"

"Me too Shouichi-kun, I'm here with my lover as well", I winked cheekily.

"Yeah, everyone knew that...Mukuro-sensei and you were ...together", he blurted under long eyelashes.

I plastered a fake smile on my lips, suddenly missing the school.

"I'm glad we caught up with each other, I've been really lonely ever since I came here. He's really busy, and sometimes...I don't even see him for days."

"Yeah me too, h-he's always surrounded by girls. There is no way, I can fulfil his desires sensei- I don't even know how it _works_. I mean, I've never been that kind of person. Luckily, he hasn't touched me this whole trip though! I never thought until now how wanted he great he was until... now," Shouichi paused to sigh loudly" he's everything to me; confident, handsome, kind and _mean_. I just wish, _I _was different that's all..." Irie Shouichi trailed off with a sad smile.

I shook my head indignantly," Remember that you are Irie Shouichi, a smart boy with excellent potential. Stay who you are, because that's the Shouichi that we all love".

Immediately sadness drained from his adorable features, he grinned and sipped his orange juice thirstily. I ruffled his hair once again, before grabbing his number. He tightened his scarf around his neck, blowing air-puffs at the sudden decrease of the temperature. We bid farewell, and headed off in the opposite direction.

'_Our reunion certainly highlighted something for me...'_ I pondered solemnly.

...

As I walked in, I was immediately engulfed in cologne. Rokudo Mukuro paced relentlessly in the condo, his hair slightly tousled and his mobile crunched in his fist. When he saw me enter, he stopped – relief flooding in his eyes.

"Tsunayoshi, where have you been?"

"Erm, I met an old student of mine. Shouichi-kun actually, he's here for a holiday. "

I gently placed my scarf around the hook, taking off my jacket and resisting a yawn. Within seconds, my lover seemed to close the distance that separated us.

"You seem happier, that's all" Mukuro paused, acknowledging my pink-blotched nose and teary eyes.

"Why, is that such a bad thing?", I snorted loudly.

He smirked and continued," Have you been lonely by yourself Tsunayoshi?"

I nodded, hiding my face as I swivelled in the other direction. Mukuro grabbed my arm, and twisted my body to face his. His lips tugged into a knowing smirk, before leaning in to whisper into my ear.

"I apologise for not paying any attention to your well-being, but now...my attention is all yours"

I blushed, slightly manoeuvring my body away from his approaching figure. The bag I held tightly fell to the ground. Mukuro obviously shocked, stopped and reached towards me again. This time, his grip was extremely tight. He grabbed my chin, kissing me roughly.

"I'm hungry Tsunayoshi"

"Well, then go eat..."

Mukuro ran his fingers over my pout, trailing his tongue over my lips – demanding entrance. His hands slinked to my pants, grabbing my hardened member in awe. Hastily, he ran his hands up and down in rhythmic movements. I suppressed a groan, biting against my hands painfully. Such pleasure was too good to be true, the next thing I knew- I was against the cold wooden floor with Mukuro trailing kisses down my naked chest. He admired my pale, untouched skin with a smirk. Pinching one nipple, and licking the other. My seme, ignored my pleasured groans and drew his attention to his next issue. Mukuro's slender finger slipped into my lubricated hole, thrusting deep and leaving intentioned red marks all over my body. I shut my eyes, listening to his masculine voice violate deep into my ears. It was such a moment that I disappeared into another dimension, a dimension filled with pleasure and spirals.

"Tsunayoshi, forgive me"

I widened my eyes as his member ripped apart my insides, he remained motionless for a moment- towering above my head. He kissed my forehead and allowed his saliva to trickle into my gaping mouth. Then, he moved. Once again, the pain slowly turned into pure pleasure. My fingers gripped his cold back, screaming and crying out. Although I attempted to hide my face beneath my arms, he pushed it away.

"Tsunayoshi...Tsunayoshi"

"Mukuro-san, I-I can't do it!..."

With one last thrust, we both climaxed together. Heavily panting and leaning on each other's weight, I blushed and playfully punched his chest. He grabbed my fist, and kissed my ring finger.

These moments, I hope to live over and over again.

* * *

Irie Shouichi shut the door behind him silently; he tiptoed towards the coat hanger.

"Where have you been, Shou-chan?", Byakuran glared from the couch chair. The room was dark and a few rays of light splashed across his face, Shouichi noticed the kiss marks in dismay.

"I've been out, " Shouichi paused to throw his scarf onto the table . His seme definitely noticed the dreamy smile on his lover's face; he felt a pang of jealously before leaping off the couch.

"Who were you with?"

"Tsuna-sensei, he thought me in high school, my favourite teacher for science!...especi-"

Byakuran interrupted by slamming the palm of his hand against the wall, leaning close to Shouichi's startled face. He sprayed sweet breath onto his uke's lips, clutching his shoulders possessively.

"I'm extremely jealous right now, Shou-chan"

Soon after he said this, anger gleamed in his uke's eyes.

"How do you think I feel when I see those kiss marks on your cheeks?"

Tears brimmed in Shouichi's eyes, clenching his fists and breathing heavily. Byakuran gaped, covering his mouth his shaking hand.

"Shou-chan?"

Shouichi brushed his tears away, slipping on his shoes. "I'm sorry; I'm not good enough for you. You're amazing, and I'm...not"

He smiled sadly, before reaching the doorknob. Byakuran gripped his shoulders; surprise shimmered in his lavender-coloured eyes.

"I _know_ you're amazing Shou-chan, because I love you...seeing your eyes glisten for another guy...makes me furious"

For emphasis he bowed down, and kissed Shouichi's hand.

Shouichi shook his head wildly, hugging Byakuran tightly.

"I need you, more than I need them. With you, I can conquer and rule this Earth into a perfect world for _us_", Byakuran grinned mysteriously. He winked and smirked when he saw his adorable uke blush to the toes.

"I-I love you too Byakuran-san"

That night, Irie Shouichi lost something precious to him. His pride as a young virgin...

* * *

"Yes, Byakuran...I just noticed your 8 missed calls", Mukuro droned monotonedly.

Byakuran laughed coldly," I see, you got yourself a new toy"

" Kufufu this time, I intend to keep this toy forever Byakuran. I also heard, that you stole a cute nerdy teenager?"

"Yes, and he's mine..." , he yawned angrily.

They both bid farewell with smirks, gazing at their uke's possessively.

Gokudera glared at the computer screen angrily, he was inches away from punching the P.C open.

He decided to email Tsuna-sensei...

_Dear Tsuna-sensei,_

_How are you?_

_I got accepted into a university in Italy, so I planned to go there soon...but I can't leave this beautiful place... because the person that I'm in a relationship intends on me staying here. So, I plan to stay in this area. Italy seems too far away, and I happen to hold too much happy memories here to revisit old, forgotten ones. Yamamoto Takeshi, the baseball nut... got into a famous sports university ( around two hours on the subway). He was an only friend to me, and I do miss bashing his head with a book. Xanxus-sama on the other hand , continues to be our principal. He constantly bullies Squalo, calling him trash and all sorts of names (but Squalo retaliates by sleeping a lot)._

_Anyway, I have to go now...but I hope you are well! _

_Sincerely,_

_Hayato Gokudera_

...He repeated the notion of retyping everything he said before cancelling it. Finally he clicked sent, and collapsed on the seat. Gokudera sighed and rested his head against his hands.

Revisiting memories , certainly had a ring to it.

_Dear Gokudera-kun,_

_I am fine! This place is absolutely breath-taking, with the views and the cold weather. Sometimes we get snow, and often I sit by the fireplace with hot cocoa in my hand...I miss the school too!..._

_-email continues-_

It was well into the night, before I finished the email.

* * *

**LOL, well how do you like that?**

**I just realised, this was my last fanfic for awhile XD...I love that feeling of receiving reviews on my email. **

**Anyway, thanks everyone!**


End file.
